


Returning Favors

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE EVER, M/M, Nightmares, Realizations, keith realizing that lance isnt as fine as he seems, lance doesnt want keith to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Lance screams in his sleep.It’s a jarring realization for Keith.or where Lance has a nightmare and Keith promises not to leave





	Returning Favors

Lance screams in his sleep.

It’s a jarring realization for Keith. Never would he have ever expected his friend - this sweet, kind, sheltered kid who grew up in a loving household and only experienced minimal abuse from a playground bully - to experience night terrors that make him yell and choke and writhe in his sheets.

The blue covers twist around his arms like chains, tangling and tightening the more Lance flails. His voice is hoarse already, desperate and terrified as he begs with words that don’t fully form but sound suspiciously like “please” and “don’t” and names.

(Keith’s not stupid, he’s had his theories for months. But then that means Lance has been hiding these nightmares from them and not getting the help he so clearly needs)

(As Lance screams, he wishes with all his soul that his theories were as solid as dust, but deep down he knows it’s in vain.)

Lance’s trapped in his sheets and thrashing like a trapped animal. Keith’s head screams at him to help but his fear freezes him, all thoughts blocked out by his roaring panic. He watches, gaping and frozen, as Lance’s face twists into odd mixtures of snarling and pleading and grieving as he tries to fight his nightmares.

Then, Keith’s name is ripped from Lance’s lips with a gasp, shortly followed by “no, NO” and a choked off scream.

The world blurs and Keith lurches forward.

“Lance, Lance!” Keith’s cries go unnoticed.

Lance arches off the bed with a scream, sheets tearing as he finally starts to break free of his cotton prison. Lance’s voice is ragged with grief and fear but now there’s an undercurrent of black rage and white fury, teeth flashing as he snarls still facing monsters Keith can't see

“LANCE!”

Lance lurches forward with a shout, his head smacking into Keith’s and his hands flying to grip Keith’s biceps.

His bright blue eyes - usually so cheerful and mischievous - are dazed and bloodshot, sliding from Keith to the dark room and back again like Lance can’t focus or decide he’s actually awake. Keith’s fingers are going numb from the way Lance’s dig into his arms but he pays them no mind, just calling Lance’s name - quieter now - as he waits for Lance’s ragged breathing to even out.

A hot tear lands on Keith’s bare thigh. Keith startles (he hadn’t even noticed Lance’s tears amongst everything else- God, he’s so stupid) and Lance finally focuses back on Keith.

His wide eyes dart up and down, disbelieving, and Lance’s claws release Keith’s arms so he can drag them up and down Keith’s sides and face. Keith just barely catches the muttered “You’re fine, You’re okay"s as Lance’s hands explore.

"I’m here,” he murmurs, voice scratchy.

Lance’s already exhausted expression crumples and he sags forward with a loud sob, his head landing in the curve of Keith’s neck, and he wails into Keith’s shoulder. Lance’s arms worm their way around Keith’s waist and yank Keith against him, fingers squeezing the fleshy part of Keith’s waist as though he were afraid Keith would turn to dust any second.

Keith buries his hands in Lance’s hair and scratches his scalp soothingly as he cradles the boy close. He murmurs random promises and reassurances he can’t remember into Lance’s ear soothingly, heart pounding as he rocks Lance through his grief.

Lance gasps against Keith’s skin, hot pants cool as the blow across the tear trails webbing Keith’s neck.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispers hoarsely. Lance shudders. “Don’t ever leave me. Please.”

“Never,” Keith promises in a hushed whisper.

After all, Lance has watched his back for years, it’s about time Keith started returning the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is tbh.  
> I might make a sequel ft. the other paladins comforting each other.  
> I might not.  
> Idk.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
